


Villain

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Buffy Wishverse, Challenge Response, Character Turned Into Vampire, Community: joss100, F/M, Vampire Turning, Vampires, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-10
Updated: 2006-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When we were children, Xander read me storybook tales</p>
            </blockquote>





	Villain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Joss100 prompt "villain"

When we were children, Xander read me storybook tales about princesses who were captured by evil villains, and the heroic princes who rescued them. We used to believe in them, and he was my prince, and I was his princess.

And then I was captured by the monsters, and I was reborn. I was freed. There was pain, at first, and darkness and fear, but now there is only pleasure, and fun, and drinking, and games. I even have a puppy!

But I still remember the storybook tales that he read to me. I'm not a princess in need anymore. I'm a villain.

And tonight I'm going to capture my prince and free him too, so we can be together again.


End file.
